projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Need You More Than Ever - XCOM Army Part 4
Everyone wants Jared to go to Russia, and Jared begins to struggle as his team constantly misses. Synopsis Jared is surprised that everyone felt so strongly about sending his troops to Russia! Jared wants to get some extra people on board and gives them their weapons. He heads to Russia, and Jared knows this map well. Jared begins by approaching the construction site, but the aliens are spotted right away! Jared wants to put someone on the roof, and he has never done it before. Jared gets some damage in. The aliens attack, and gets rid of the porta-potty that someone was hiding behind! Jared takes out an alien with a grenade, and misses the other alien from the roof. Jared is caught off guard by floaters hiding in a building. Jared needs to think about his plan. He misses the floater, and one of Jared's squad is killed! The floaters have ruined Jared's entire plan. The floater is killed in vengeance. The other floater is quickly killed off too. Jared throws a grenade at the other alien that is hiding behind full cover. Jared prepares for the next wave. Thin men appear. Jared attacks, and gets some damage to them. Jared's team takes a big hit, and Jared wonders how he is still alive! Jared wants to use a rocket, but crates are blocking the way! Jared takes one out with the rocket, and removes the other's cover, and then another squad member takes out the other one. There are still more aliens. The aliens in the nearby building. Jared needs to go in there guns blazing. Jared moves too close, and the aliens are activated, one of which is on the roof! Jared wasn't expecting that! The aliens get close to Jared, and Jared misses his shot. Jared needs to retreat. One member of the team gets poisoned, and there is nothing Jared can do about it! The poison messes up the character's aim too, and Jared is annoyed by it. Jared shoots at the alien some more and can't destroy it. Jared's team is shot at. Jared still can't hit them! Jared becomes frustrated at his team constantly missing. Another team member is killed! Jared's team continues to miss at point blank range, and another team member dies! The mission is aborted. Jared is shocked at his horrific luck. Russia is now at level 5 panic. Everyone was killed. Jared is struggling now, and has to sell some corpses for some money. Jared is horrified as he sees a news report that the aliens are attacking worldwide. Jared has to say that this isn't a game over, but it is really bad. The aliens are committing a terror attack on Salvador. If Jared doesn't do this mission, it will cause a panic spike in all of South America, but it is a very difficult mission. The game is no longer easy and Jared is very low on soldiers. Jared shows his squad, but admits that if he fails, he is boned. Jared doesn't know what to do. Do we save South America? Category:XCOM Army Category:Videos